One Happy Family A Klaine Short Story
by ASuperGleek
Summary: Kurt & Blaine are now living with there 3 year old Daughter Rosie and expecting another. This story tells of the happy day there family became one.
1. Chapter 1

That last few years had gone by pretty fast for Kurt and Blaine, they were now living in New York with their 3 year old daughter Rosie who looked the spitting image of her farther Blaine. She had the same curly black hair and the hazel coloured eyes that sparkled in the light. Rachel had volunteered to be the donor mother of their child after touring with the musical Wicked for a few years she decided she wanted to help her friends after having her own child, Rosie also had Rachel's nose and they were pretty sure her singing talent as she liked to sing a lot and was actually quite good for her age. Rachel was currently pregnant with their second child with Kurt as the father this time. Kurt now worked for a global fashion magazine and Blaine had been working on Broadway in a number of shows and was actually quite famous.

Kurt woke up on the Monday morning by Rosie bouncing on their bed and shouting at the top of her little lungs.  
"DADDY, PAPA WAKE UP!" She screamed as she jumped up and down.  
"Hey calm down down little lady." Blaine said as he pulled himself up and grabbed the little girl to hug her.  
"Papa, it's it's your birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She said to Kurt as she hugged Blaine back.  
"Why thank you little one, can Papa get a hug?" Kurt said as he sat himself up. Rosie moved herself away from Blaine and ran and hugged Kurt.  
"Hey princess why don't you go and get that card you made Papa." Blaine said as Rosie nodded her head and jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.  
"Happy Birthday Kurt" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt quickly before they heard the sound of feet running back, suddenly Rosie came running in and jumped on the bed as they both gave her looks as if to say how many times have we told you not to do that. Rosie sat down and made herself comfortable between the two and rested her head on Blaine's shoulders. She handed Kurt the piece of paper which she had in her hands. Kurt unfolded it to find a picture of a hill with a couple of stick horses on and some people. Rosie grabbed it back off Kurt as she explained to him what was happing on it.  
"You, me, daddy and the new brother or sister we are getting." She said as she pointed to the people happy in the picture.  
"Here here Daddy helped me write it but it says Happy Birthday love Rosie" Rosie said as she looked up to Blaine with the biggest smile on her face proud of what she had made.  
"This is beautiful darling, I love it." Kurt said as he moved over and kissed her cheek.  
"That reminds me here is your card from me." Blaine said as he bent over to his side table, opened the draw and pulled out a card. He pasted it to Kurt who opened it, as he pulled out the card something fell out. He looked down to find it was a ring.  
"Blaine a ring?" A surprised Kurt asked.  
"Look in the card and read it aloud for Rosie to hear." Blaine said as he looked down at his daughter who wasn't too sure what was happening.  
"Kurt I love you with all my heart will you make our family become one and marry me?" Kurt read aloud suddenly stopping and looking at Blaine who did the biggest grin ever.  
"Yes Blaine of course I will!" Kurt said as he put the ring on his finger.  
"Daddy & Papa getting married?" Rosie asked as she looked at both of them.  
"Yes" They both said in sync.  
"DADDY & PAPPA GETTING MARRIED. MARRIED WOOHOO!" Rosie said as she jumped up and off the bed and started running around in circles in the room before running off to her room screaming all the way.  
"Our family is going to be complete." Kurt said as he moved towards Blaine.  
"I'm so excited."

3 months had passed since Blaine had proposed to Kurt and it was now the day before the wedding. Kurt was getting nervous as everyone was flying in today and he was hoping that none of their flights would get cancelled or delayed. He, Blaine and Rosie walked into the hotel lobby and checked in before making their way up to their room. They had planned on meeting everyone in the hotel restaurant to have a meal. They ended up spending the afternoon getting ready, it didn't help when Rosie spilt her juice all over herself but they finally made it in time.  
"Granddad, Grandma" Rosie shouted as she pulled herself free from her father's hands and ran to them both as Burt picked her up and gave her the biggest cuddle.  
"So glad you're here dad." Kurt said as he hugged Carol. They made their way into a small room with some tables and took their seats. There were still guests missing so they all had the chance to catch up and talk about the following day.  
"Sorry I'm late" A voice behind them said as they turned round to see Rachel who was being helped in the room by Finn and their own child 5 year old Alex. She slowly sat down at the tale while Alex went and sat by Rosie.  
"Not long now until the baby's here, you guys getting excited?" She said as she finally made herself comfy on the chair and slipping her shoes off.  
"Thank you so much for doing this again you really didn't have to." Blaine said as he put his hand and hers.  
"I wanted to and this way your children are actually related. How excited is Rosie?"  
"Very, she can't stop talking about it." Kurt said as he saw another group of people walk in to the room. Finally everyone had sat round the tables and they started to eat.

Rosie had spent the night staying with Burt and Carol in their hotel room, Kurt and Blaine had stayed in separate rooms. They both now were getting nervous. Kurt kept checking his pockets for the rings, he really wanted to see Blaine but he knew he didn't have long to wait now. There was a loud knock at the door and he opened it to find Rosie standing there in a lilac dress with matching shoes and had little flowers in her hair, Burt was standing behind her wearing a dark suit.  
"Papa you look..." Rosie said as she struggled to find the word she wanted to say. They made their way into the room as Rosie ran to the full length mirror and started looking at herself in it.  
"I can't believe my boy is getting married and soon you're going to have another little one." Burt said as he tried not to cry.  
"Dad don't cry."  
"I'm just so happy for you. I didn't think I would ever see you get married but here you are on your wedding day. I'm so proud of you." Burt said as Kurt pulled him into a hug, they both felt a tug at their legs as they saw Rosie wanted in too. Kurt bent down to Rosie, he pulled out a little box from his pocket.  
"Now I want you to close your eyes." Kurt said as Rosie did as she was told. He opened the box and pulled out a little necklace which had a little heart and her name engraved on it, he put it around her neck before telling her to open her eyes. She looked down before hugging her dad.  
"Thank you Papa." She said as she gave him and kiss.  
"Now I know you are off to see Daddy so tell him Papa loves him from me. Can you do that?" Kurt asked still at her height. Rosie nodded before Burt grabbed the her hand and left the room.

The setting in which the wedding would be taking place was beautiful, it was out in the open in a gorgeous garden with flowers everywhere. All the guests had taken their places, all there old Glee clubs members were there with their partners and children. They weren't sure how they wanted the ceremony to start so they had decided that they would both walk down the aisle together with Rosie in the middle holding their hands. Burt quickly ran and took his spot with Carol as he left Rosie with Blaine. He made it to his spot holding onto the little girls hand and waited for Kurt to appear. After about 2 minutes he did. Blaine was sure this was one of the most beautiful things he had seen as Kurt took hold of Rosie' other hand.  
"You look stunning." Blaine whispered to Kurt as the music began to play. They both took a breath before they heard a little voice from below.  
"Papa, Daddy I love you." Rosie said as she looked up the two as they looked down and almost cried at the beautiful thing she had just said. They started to walk slowly and as they did they heard gasps of 'wow' and 'aww'.

They finally made it to the end and Rosie went and sat by Burt.  
"I would like to welcome you all to the wedding of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel & Blaine Anderson here on this beautiful afternoon in New York. These two souls brought together by love are here today promising themselves to each other. Kurt would you like to take the ring and place it on Blaine's finger I believe you have your own vows."  
"Blaine, you are my life, my soul, my everything. You are my light in the darkness when times were rough and you were the only one to believe in me. You have already given me so much already in our time together like our beautiful daughter Rosie and I look forward to use becoming parents for the second time and sharing the rest of my life with you. I can't imagine my life without you. I promise to love you forever and ever." Kurt said as he placed the ring on Blaine's finger.  
"Kurt, I love you with every cell in my body. You are everything to me and I can't imagine my life without you. You saved me Kurt, from my past and have given me a future to look forward to, with hope and love and family. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you." Blaine said as he placed the ring on Kurt finger trying not to cry.  
"Well there is only one thing left to say, I present Mr & Mr Anderson – Hummel" The guy said as they both looked at each other with tears in their eyes. They looked at each other for a moment just wanting to take a moment to remember how they are feeling before going to kiss.

The evening party was in a massive hall, more guests had arrived and everyone was enjoying themselves. Rosie and Alex were off playing with the other kids and everyone was on the dance floor enjoying themselves. They made their way to the centre of the floor knowing that the next song would be for their first dance. Suddenly a group of people got up off one of the tables and went on to the stage with the band. It was the old Warbler group  
"Kurt, Blaine we knew that you were going to be using the recorded version of this song but me and the guys decided that we wanted sing it for you as our wedding gift to you. For people who don't know the story Kurt meet Blaine back at Dalton right before our show choir meeting. Kurt was spying on us for his Glee club but he bumped into Blaine who took him to the practise room where we sung 'Teenage Dream' since then this song has been very special to them. I hope you enjoy." Said Nick as he joined the others guys who started to sing a softer slower version of the song.  
"Today has been perfect." Kurt whispered into Blaine's eye as they slowly danced.

The night was coming to a close and a few guests had left to get back to the hotel. Finn came running up to Blaine & Kurt who were round a group of people chatting.  
"Guys you will have to come quick, Rachel's waters just broke. The baby's coming."


	2. Chapter 2

"Papa, where is Auntie Rachel?" A sleepy voice spoke. Kurt bent down towards his daughter who was now chewing on her hair. He slowly removed her hand from her mouth and held her two tiny hands.  
"Auntie Rachel is going to have the baby which means your new brother or sister will be here anytime soon." Said Kurt.  
"Can it come tomorrow...I'm sleepy." Rosie said as she stuck her bottom lip out.  
"Honey unfortunately we can't decided when it will come, it may come now or tomorrow we just have to wait and see." Kurt said laughing a tiny bit. Blaine came back out of the delivery room and over to his family as Kurt picked up Rosie who was now falling asleep in his arm.  
"How is she?" Blaine asked as he moved a piece of hair covering his daughters face.  
"She was asking if the baby can come tomorrow because she's tired. Kurt whispered as Blaine sighed at how perfect his family was. They walked over to the seats.  
"How's Rachel?" Kurt asked he sat down trying not to wake the now sleeping girl in his arms.  
"OK they think the baby will come in the next few hours. How you feeling?" Blaine asked as he put his arm around the back of Kurt's chair.  
"Nervous...we can do this right? I mean..." Kurt said starting to panic just a bit.  
"Kurt you're already an amazing father to this little one" Said Blaine.  
"You really think that?"  
"Of course and you're going to be even more amazing." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt. Carol and Burt walked over to them with Alex who was asleep in Burt's arms.  
"We are going back to the hotel do you want us to take Rosie with us?" Said Carol, as she let out a yarn.  
"Umm" Kurt said as he looked at his sleeping daughter in his arms. Both of them were unsure, they wanted her to be there with them but at the same time knew she needed a proper bed to sleep in.  
"We can bring her over as soon as the baby is here if you want, the hotel is not that far away." Burt said.  
"Are you sure I just don't want her to hate us for not bring here when it's born." Kurt said as he looked back down at her. They had planned on Finn staying in the waiting room with here while the other two were in the delivery room. Actually it was Finn who came up with this idea when he fainted at his own son's birth.  
"Why don't you ask her and see what she wants to do?" Spoke Carol. Blaine and Kurt looked at the sleeping girl before Blaine got off his seat and bent down in front of the two.  
"Honey wake up dear." He spoke close to her ear.  
"I don't want to get up yet daddy." The sleeping girl said as they all laughed at the response. Blaine slowly moved the hair over her face which made her slowly open her eyes.  
"Honey Daddy and Papa want to know if you want to go back to the hotel with Granddad, Grandma and Alex or stay here with us?" Blaine said as he looked back at the others.  
"Me tireeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeed!" The little girl said with a yarn.  
"I guess that means back with you guys." Kurt laughed as Carol walked up to them and slowly picked up the sleeping girl in her arms.  
"Ring us when the baby is almost here and we will bring her back ok." Burt said as Carol joined him.  
"Will do."

5 hours had pasted and none of them imagined that their wedding night would be spent in a hospital waiting room but they were glad it was for a good reason. Kurt was lying down with his head in Blaine's lap looking up at the other boys face. He was fighting his body to not sleep but failing badly. Blaine was playing with his hair.  
"Go to sleep babe, I'll wake you if something happens." Blaine said.  
"No I want to be awake. You sleep." Kurt said as he moved his hand and held it on the side of Blaine's face.  
"I'm not sleeping if you're not sleeping." Blaine replied. They stayed quiet for a few more minutes before Blaine spoke back up.  
"What you thinking?"  
"Umm not much just what it will look like and names." Replied Kurt.  
"Oh names what have you come up with?" Asked an excited Blaine, they had this same chat many times before but they could never come up with any.  
"Well if it's a girl maybe Jasmine or Belle or Avril. If it's a boy maybe Taylor or Darren." Kurt said listing a bunch of names just from the top of his head.  
"I like Jasmine it's a beautiful name. Not sure on Darren umm maybe Chris no actually maybe Daniel?"  
"I like that Daniel sounds good. So we say Jasmine for a girl and Daniel for a boy?"  
"Yep." Blaine said trying not to jump up in excitement. Suddenly a nurse came out.  
"She's going to have the baby in the next few minutes do you want to come in?" She asked looking at both of them with a smile. Kurt jumped up and pulled up his father's mobile.  
"The baby is coming quick come now." He shouted down the phone before putting it away and following Blaine into the delivery room.

Burt, Carol and Alex waited with a now wide awake Rosie in the waiting room. Rosie had changed from her dress and was in a pretty blue dress. Suddenly the delivery room door burst open with a grinning Blaine. Rosie ran up to him so he bent down and lifted her up into a hug.  
"Daddy what is it? What is it?" Rosie asked. He walked over to the others.  
"It's a girl." He said trying not to cry happy tears but failing.  
"Daddy, why you crying?" Rosie asked as she used her hand to wipe her father's tears away. He slowly placed her down onto one of the seats and bent down in front of her.  
"Did I ever tell you about the night you were born?" He said as he sat down on the floor. Carol holding Alex and Burt stood nearby listening to the story. Rosie just nodded no. Blaine grabbed her hands.  
"Well Daddy and Papa were dead nervous. You were due in early April but you little munchkin" He said as he tapped her nose.  
"Well you decided that you wanted out early. When we were at the hospital with Auntie Rachel well they had problems delivering you and they thought we were going to lose you. You were on a machine for a few weeks helping you breath. You were the smallest thing we had ever seen."  
"Small as a frog?" Rosie butted in.  
"Well maybe not that small." Blaine laughed before continuing  
"But you recovered and grow up to be a beautiful young lady. But the reason I'm crying is well when a baby is born it is on the most beautiful things to happen in this world. Let me tell you a secret now you can't tell Papa I told you this." Blaine said as Rosie nodded.  
"Well Papa he cried like a baby when you were born and you know what I did to."  
"Is is the baby ok...is it on a machine thing?"  
"No dear, she's fit and healthy. Do you want to see her?" Blaine asked as Rosie put her arms out so she can be carried. He picks her up before heading to the others.  
"Do you want to come?" Asked Blaine.  
"No dear, it should be just the three of you right now. We'll be just out here." Carol said as she smiled at the two of them. Blaine walked to the door as Finn walked out just nodding to Blaine before heading to his son. He slowly opened the door to reveal Kurt sitting in a chair holding a tiny baby. He was looking down at her and she was holding onto his finger with her tiny hands. He looked up to see Rosie looking at them.  
"This is Jasmine" He said as he slowly got up carefully and bringing her other to Blaine and Rosie.  
"Jasmine this is your big sister Rosie and Rosie this is your little sister Jasmine." Kurt said as slowly showed his daughter the baby.  
"WOW" Said Rosie who looked down at the baby in amazement.  
"Where's Rachel?" Asked Blaine as he followed Kurt back over to the seat, Blaine sat down on the side of the bed letting Rosie sit on his lap.  
"She's just gone to sort herself out she said she wanted this moment to be between just the four of us." Kurt replied.  
"Papa Daddy I love her. I love my new sister!" Rosie shouted. Blaine quickly covered her mouth before whispering in her ear.  
"Shhh you can't shout ok." Blaine said as he hugged her. The nurse came back in almost making them jump.  
"Do you want me to take a picture for you?" She said spotting the camera that was on the bedside table. Blaine and Kurt both nodded. Blaine grabbed Rosie and got up from the bed moving to sit by Kurt. The nurse grabbed the camera and slowly got it ready.  
"Our family's complete." Kurt said.  
"It's perfect." Replied Blaine as the nurse took the picture.


End file.
